<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you even imagine by moon_iruma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467747">Can you even imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_iruma/pseuds/moon_iruma'>moon_iruma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i give you permission to bully me into updating or else this fic will turn into dust, i kin the both of them can you tell, i rarely write anything with dialogue and action so oh god, i wrote like one sentence a week its horribly written, if you want food i guess you gotta make it yourself, on the other hand he falls in love bc of a stupid magazine, tenma pines while taichi remains oblivious, tenma went soft for one second and then taichi destroyed his expectations, they are both idiots, uhh takes place during first crush baseball if i dont forget, why does taichis shirt say black if its blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_iruma/pseuds/moon_iruma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ten-chan, I have an idea!”</p>
<p>“..what is it”</p>
<p>“I read somewhere that dating someone will make you taller... So! Tenma, let’s date!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka taichi tests tenma's patience by introducing him to one of his 100% fantastic ideas (spoilers the idea is complete bullshit)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the start of a disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello please don't expect much my brain has not been used for years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within room 201, holding the new script Tsuzuru made for Natsugumi and their newest member, Kumon, Tenma flips through the pages with satisfaction. He would be playing Ryou Inoue, a head-strong catcher, who’s also the second main lead. With Kumon inexperienced and rough around the edges, he would have a lot on his plate, but he smiles proudly, nevertheless. Other than the light noises of the pages brushing together, Tenma’s room was quiet. Too quiet. He had felt an intense gaze burning into his back but he had ignored it, as acting came first no matter what, even if it meant ignoring Taichi’s pitiful (but somewhat effective) attempt of getting attention from the orange-haired boy. Tenma sighs and tosses the script onto his desk, preparing for whatever he’d have to face once he gave his attention to the boy behind him. Turning around with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, he’s met with Taichi sitting on his bed with his blanket covered around him. With a pouty look on his face, no doubt from Tenma taking too long to acknowledge his existence.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the silence first, Tenma crosses his legs and tilts his head. “.. What.”</p><p> </p><p>“...‘What’ what”.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up. You’re acting weirdly.”</p><p> </p><p>“... No I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't normal. If he was the regular, not-THAT-weird bright Taichi, Tenma would’ve gotten to walk home with him from school, instead of calling Igawa to pick him up. Since today he didn’t run into Tenma’s room after school with a big smile, a “Ten-chan!” and a magazine in hand, he guessed something was up. Instead, he was met with the door quietly opening, Taichi silently shuffling in and throwing himself onto Tenma’s bed. Considering the fact that Taichi isn’t exactly the quiet type within Mankai, this was different. And strange.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing with a frown on his face, Tenma stands up and walks over to where the boy was sitting and sits beside him. Gently pulling the blanket off of Taichi, he mutters quietly,<br/>
“.. What’s wrong.” He wasn’t exactly the type to comfort others, but the way the other was acting must’ve meant something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after saying those words, Taichi’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Bracing for whatever tragedy must’ve happened, Tenma stiffened in anticipation.<br/>
“A… A girl rejected me before I even confessed” After saying that, he covers his face with his hands in shame and the room turned silent.</p><p> </p><p>… What? Tenma knew that he was an amazing actor but even after hearing Taichi’s news, he couldn’t control the disgusted and confused look on his face. If looks could kill, Taichi would’ve been killed at least seven times before finally being able to rest peacefully. Hell, Tenma was extremely close to personally sending him a one way ticket to the afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow misunderstanding Tenma’s pained expression, Taichi nods aggressively with an earnest frown on his face. “I know right! How did she even know?” He leans back, all traces of sadness or stubbornness seemingly to have disappeared into thin air. Waiting for an answer, he starts to play with the corner of Tenma’s blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“No that’s-” Tenma runs his hand through his hair with an irritated look on his face. “THAT’s what you’ve been sad over???”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Taichi nods and rubs his eyes. “I really liked her, y’know! You won’t even believe why she said no! Guess Ten-chan!” He continues without letting Tenma answer. “Because I was too short for her!!” He pouts again and scowls, staring at the bed underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma can’t help but have a feeling that it’s not just because of his height that got him rejected. Taichi is… something, and he has a distinct charm that makes him a bit different than others. Sure, he can be loud and start moving at rates that shouldn’t be humanly possible, but that’s what makes Taichi ‘Taichi’. He’s kinda cu-</p><p> </p><p>“Ten-chan, I have an idea!”</p><p> </p><p>… An idea. That doesn’t sound good.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to know the idea, Tenma groans and looks at the red-haired boy in the eye. “..what is it”</p><p> </p><p>“I read somewhere that dating someone will make you taller. So! Tenma, let’s date!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the disaster explained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taichi's 'brilliant' plan is further explained.</p><p>Tenma thinks it over.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“.. Huh??” </p><p> </p><p>Tenma thinks Taichi’s a great friend, and finds that even if he isn’t the smartest one around (not that he could judge), it was a little cute but this?? This was on another level. </p><p> </p><p>Taichi nods excitedly. “Yeah! Something about being in a relationship makes your uh, serotonin, ox-ee-tocin, and stuff get boosted which leads to making your body healthy and better!! Which means if I date you, the stuff in my body will make me taller, which’ll make the girl I like fall heads over heels for me!!” He grins and huffs in triumph. “How bout that Ten-chan?” </p><p> </p><p>That had to be the stupidest thing Tenma had ever witnessed in his 17 years of living, and he had personally watched Kazunari get stuck in a washing machine for ‘the likes, fam! ~☆’. No matter how desperate Taichi even was, he didn’t think that dating each other for their bodies, or rather, the growth (?) of their bodies was something friends would normally do. Upon seeing Tenma’s face of disbelief, Taichi rushes to further explain himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it sounds weird but hear me out, okay?” His eyes light up and he smiles mischievously. “If we date each other, I can get taller and you can, like, get super cool muscles and be a better actor! It’s a win win!” Waiting expectedly, he leans back, smug, as though he just came up with the most ground-breaking discovery of the world.<br/><br/>It… It really wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma was filled with an overwhelming urge to just throw a pillow at Taichi’s face and just beg for him to stop thinking. Unfortunately for him, once the puppy-like boy had an idea, it would take an ungodly amount of time for it to die down and to be replaced with another one. He could only hope that the new thought that passed through Taichi’s head would be at least a little more reasonable and not-so-stupid than the previous. Of course, this new ‘plan’ of his wasn’t the worst thing he’d heard from him, Tenma could admit, but it was still ridiculous nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Whatcha think?” Taichi grins and sticks his hand out. “Wanna date?” </p><p> </p><p>Those two words were enough to flip a switch in Tenma’s head; specifically the one that controls all rational thoughts and actions. His mind went blank, with only one important thing in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Taichi. </p><p>The chance to date Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it would be fake (a fact that pains him to no end), but maybe, just maybe, Taichi could fall for him. Maybe Taichi would start to notice the little things Tenma noticed about him, like how Taichi had the tendency to grab random objects so that his hands would have something to do, like how he always clung onto someone’s arm to pull them to whatever he found fascinating, like how his voice would always grow louder and louder whenever he had something to say. And even like how he saw the best out of everyone, no matter how stubborn or hesitant they were on the outside. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe Tenma would be the one falling harder, to the point where Taichi would notice and reject him, surely with a nervous smile on his face and shifting eyes. Maybe he would try to laugh it off and try to avoid him, hesitating and running away whenever they would pass each other in the halls of the dorm. That was a probable outcome, with the two of them unknowing of anything about love and inexperienced. He didn’t want that, Tenma didn’t want to be rejected and alone again, especially not since Taichi had been one of the first that helped him acknowledge himself and open up. Even if he didn’t show it, he was happy that Taichi thought of him as his rival, he was glad that someone saw him as Tenma and he loved how Taichi’s ‘Ten-chan’ made him feel happy and wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Taichi was so close to him but yet so far. He wanted to be closer to him, Tenma wanted Taichi to be as close to him as Tenma was to him. So even knowing the consequences, what choice did he really have?</p><p> </p><p>Looking into Taichi’s face, he put on an act. An act worthy of the child prodigy actor ‘Tenma Sumeragi’. Smirking and hiding his anxiety of what could happen, he confidently grabs Taichi’s hand and inside, he swears to never let go. Purple eyes intensely staring into blue, he tightens his grip and brings his face closer to Taichi’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s date. I’ll be the best damn boyfriend you’ve ever had and ever will have”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUHJKMSEJVHUS hi :D sooo i was originally supposed to finish this chapter earlier (like around the 7th) but then i started playing minecraft and got into something and boom my brain was just. filled with that :D still trying to write on a regular basis tho!! i usually wait till something funky happens to my brain and im just filled with a ton of motivation but im trying to improve my schedule!!! </p><p>ps. criticism would be appreciated!! :]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell i struggled;;; also feed me criticism pls :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>